An Accident, A Dinner and Oppertunity
by Rini13
Summary: The title says it all and if it doesn't then R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up she smiled it had been a good sleep yawning and looking at the bright day I wonder what I'm going to do today she thought "oh yea I gotta go to school, SCHOOL!" I am going to be late oh she thought rushing around. "Why didn't my alarm go off? Why didn't mom wake me?" She has that class today where is my brother I wonder if she left me breakfast. I am gonna be sooo late rushing out the house thinking with a piece of toast in her mouth. Did I do my homework? Do I have my books? "Oh no I have a test today I can't be late."  
  
Hmmm, good thing I left early he though in the heavy traffic sitting at what seemed like the longest light in the world. Looking down at the time, I better hurry up hitting the gas and flying down the road. Looking at the time again he did not see the girl crossing the road. "What the... oh, shit," trying to stop.  
  
"Oh I am late why can't they make school later," bending down to tie her shoe. "I need to go," standing up finish tying her shoes. She looked and saw the black car coming down the road "nice car wish I had one I would have to worry about being late," swinging her bag. "Oh fuck," her bag falling into the middle of the street, "well he is still a while back I can still reach it." Running out into the middle of the road, she did not see the car speed up gotcha looking back up "ahhhhh."  
  
Stopping on the brakes as hard as he could when he stopped he opened his eyes, "did I hit her? Where is she? Oh she is still standing in the middle of the road." Getting out the car, "hello, hello girl," but she was frozen she had fainted standing up, "oh" but before he could call the police she fell in his arms. "Hmm she looks nice," I wonder what her name is" (sniff) she is a human "oww" he said his hand bending back I must of bent my hand catching her "oww."  
  
"Now make sure your mask is all the way on now light your torch and," (ring ring, ring ring) "oh sorry," turning off her torch sorry turning red, "I'll be right back" I thought I put it on silent. Not hiding the fact that some one was calling her, "hello, yes who's this?" "I am sorry I am from the Rosebud hospital." "Hospital what's wrong, what happened?" "We need you to come down to the hospital conserving your daughter, can you come down and pick her up?" "Yes, I will be right there," hanging up the phone. Well at least she is still alive too bad the nurse couldn't tell anything she is still alive but I hope she is ok what happened to her I better hurry.  
  
"Where am I? Am I at school?" her vision still a little fuzzy her memory started coming back to her the car the cute guy with the hair. Looking all around vision still a little blurry all she saw was white "Am I dead?" "Am I in heaven?"  
  
"No you are fine and alive" the figure beside her bed. What a psycho he thought but cute. "You are in the hospital you just fainted."  
  
"Oh um sorry for the dramatics," turning red "that's ok." "So who are you?" "My name is Sesshoumaru, and yours?" "My name is Kagome. You look familiar like the guy who saved me?" "Yea but," "what you didn't save me?" "No, do you remember who was in the car?" "That was you too, but the accident was my fault I dropped my bag in the street and I saw you coming but I went out anyway." Hopping to start more conversation, "what happened to your hand?" "You fell on it," he said shortly. They sat there for a while until, "Kagome, you are fine and all your x rays are normal so all you have to do is wait for your mom. You can wait in the waiting room," the doctor not paying attention. "Thanks" grabbing her stuff still very red I am so embarrassed he probably thought I am such a psycho.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome" "mom" finally "are you ok?" Patting her down "yes mom" Kagome trying to get out of her mom's reach. "I want you to meet some one he saved me he is coming he hurt his hand oh here he is." "Oh thank you, thank you, you saved my baby, you have to came for dinner" "but" "no I won't let you say no" "um well fine did you tell her how it happened?" "Well." trying not to say. " How did it happen?" Damn "mom, I saw him but, I went out onto the street anyway and if I had been on time for school that would of never happened." "I guess you don't want me to come to dinner?" "No, I said you could come and you will I guess we will see you tonight at 8:00. Wear something comfortable." Shit getting one last look at her as she walked through the door.  
  
How do I get myself in these situations but she is interesting. I forgot, what is her name again. How can I forget it? "Hold on wait wait Kagome" "yes" Kagome turning around "I was wondering if I could bring my sister with me?" Sesshoumaru a little red "Ok, no problem, bye" and turned around and walked out.  
  
"Mom," Kagome trying to get he mom's attention. "How could you now you have missed a whole day of school and had me so worried? How did you end up out in the street anyway? I thought I taught you better than that." "My bag I was swinging it and it flew out of my hand out into the street." "Well you are still in trouble" "yes mom." She tried to think about what the punishment would be but her mind kept drifting off to the man at the hospital he is kinda cute.  
  
Dropping his dirty shoes by the door, I wonder where is everyone? It is unlike Kagome to be late and mom too she is probably still at her class but while there gone I can raid the fridge "Inuyasha are you home?" Shit "yea mom I'm in the kitchen" "oh there you are" "hi mom. Kagome where have you been did you get in trouble?" "No." "That's what you think" mom interrupting "yes you are." "What happened?" "Kagome almost got ran over this morning." "Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine." "do you know who did it?" "A guy named. lets see oh yea Sesshoumaru." what almost choking "what the." "Do you know him?" "Yea, he goes to my school" he said with a look that could kill "what really" her face breaking into a smile. Inuyasha looked at her "don't even think about it sorry," "but how could he run you? You go to school at two different times?" "Yea I was late" "oh well stay away from him he is no good trust me" "well he is coming over for dinner tomorrow" Inuyasha started growling.  
  
Overhearing the conversation "Be nice," their mom leaving the kitchen. "So what do you know about him?" "Well he is mean and he doesn't talk he is athletic top player in every thing" "what was that thing behind him?" "Oh that is his tail he is like me a dog demon?" "Half?" "No whole" "the thing is his tail? I thought you were top athletic?" "Yea I was but now he is. He is new here and he came and just started taking things over. I swear if he says one thing" growling  
  
"Calm down" Kagome said while rubbing his ears. "He won't" I hope, "and the dinner will go fine" "so what's the punishment?" Oh, just no going out for two weeks" "two weeks if I would of pulled that stunt I would have gotten 2 years." "That the good thing about being younger" walking back upstairs "take a bath you smell like the hospital" "whatever" "I heard you" hmm I smell like the hospital he is right I need a bath reaching for her robe.  
  
Mmm this feels so good, getting into the tub "why can't all days be like this bath? This is like heaven. He is kinda cute and his eyes are just unbelievable." "I can hear you, keep it down," Inuyasha yelled from down stairs. "Over sensitive brat" "I heard you. It not my fault dad was half demon." Storming to his room "ohh ow could she like him, that over confident bitch I can't stand him. Why could some other person almost run her over?" That could explain why he was not there today. Reaching for the phone well if he is gonna be here let's get some more people "MOM WHAT CAN I INVITE SOME PEOPLE OVER FOR DINNER TONITE?" Inuyasha yelling "FINE," "THANKS" searching he found his sister's phone book let's see .  
  
Ok every thing is perfect looking at the table "honey why are you setting the table?" "For Sesshoumaru." "Oh I forgot to tell you your brother invited a couple of people so we will be eating outside" "but mom" "you better clean off the table before your guest comes." "Nice table" her brother's voice came. "Inuyasha how could you?" "I asked mom and she said it was fine." (Sigh) "I was trying to make a good impression" "well you can still make a good impression" imitating her voice. "Ohh you make me so mad" trying to get a good hit missed. "Inuyasha, Kagome stop playing and help me with dinner." "Fine, we will finish this later" licking out her tongue "we will" returning the gesture about an hour later "so when are your friends getting here?" "I told them all to by here at 8 on the dot or they aren't getting in for dinner. You will be surprised he also," added in.  
  
"Whatever dog boy" Kagome muttered, "That's it" Inuyasha laughing and he jumped her "tickle attack." "Stop it, stop it" Kagome laughing trying to get away. How many time have I told you two get up and cleaned up, they will be here n about ten minutes, there mom coming in. "Sorry mom" they both sang in unison and she left. Dusting them selves off Inuyasha said "I know you want to get ready for you boyfriend Sesshoumaru" Kagome getting red" he is not." "That is not what you said while talking to yourself in the bath" "ohh I am gonnna kick your," (ding dong) "I'll get that while you cool down" Inuyasha speeding to get away "you better be lucky you don't have those beads anymore." Opening the door Inuyasha stopped short "Hell.." "Oh do I have the right house?" When Kagome heard Sesshoumaru voice she practically flew to the door "yes this is the right house" "oh hello" Sesshoumaru giving Kagome one of his rare smiles. "Oh a smile he likes you" a little girl piped up from behind him "this is Rin my little sister," "your little sister?" Inuyasha scarcely get out, "yea so you might want to keep your favorite words till tomorrow" Kagome and Rin walked away. I promised he thought. "Just stay away from Kagome and me." "It's common for you and Kagome to have a bond because you are brother and sister but she is not your mate and she can choose for her self" Sesshoumaru said his voice cold and "I have taken an interest in your human sister" Inuyasha raging, Sesshoumaru walked in.  
  
Kagome just stared she couldn't hear then but she cold tell that Inuyasha was upset and Sesshoumaru just left him standing there. So she went to get Inuyasha and calm him down "come on dinner is almost ready" taking him to the kitchen both failed to see Sesshoumaru and Rin sitting outside the door.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha" rubbing his ears. "Thanks Kagome you can stop rubbing my ears I'm fine" essentially purring with delight. "What were you two talking about at the door?" "Just some school stuff" "you seemed kinda mad about some school stuff" "we just don't get along." "Ok why don't you like him" he is so nice and sweet" "Kagome trust me he only wants to sleep with you he does not care about you please leave him alone well I'll leave him alone" for the moment she thought secretly.  
  
Listening outside the door Sesshoumaru made no effort to move sitting down he listened to the conversation. "So he likes to have his ears rubbed that is not unusual and he thinks I am no good I will show him." "Rin," "yes Sessy-sama" "you know what to do" "ok" jumping down from his lap entering the kitchen. Kagome and Inuyasha grew quiet "hello Kagome nice girl hello dog ears." Kagome stiffened a laugh "what do you need?" "Do you have anything to drink?" Rin asked "um yea we have some lemonade" "I like that." While Kagome was pouring a cup Rin started on her mission, "so what do you think about my brother Sesshoumaru-sama?" "He is a very nice person" "he thinks that you are nice, beau-tiful, and have a nice sent." Kagome blushed a deep red "at least that is what he said coming over here while he was talking to himself and I think you would be a nice mommy to Rin." Kagome blushed deeper while Inuyasha was blowing steam "I don't think she will" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth "he said that you," Rin turning towards Inuyasha "that you need to grow a tail half breed." Rin now finished with her drink put the cup on the counter "thank you," she left before Inuyasha, and Kagome could talk.  
  
The doorbell rung "come in" they both yelled Kagome practically fainted when all her friends came in "I thought that you were inviting some of your friends?" "I was but I thought it would be better if invited some of yours." "You know mom will start telling all those embarrassing stories" "well I'm sure Sesshoumaru will probably love to hear those." "You may not have you beads anymore," but reaching for the frying pan "you better run." The house it self was large and had a large kitchen and Inuyasha covered every inch every time Inuyasha ran around the corner (and there were a lot) Kagome hit him. Till their mom, hearing all the commotion came downstairs to the kitchen. "What is going on?" every one staring at them "sorry" both mumbled Inuyasha barely conscious. "Now both of you get out side to the table" "yes" both embarrassed "mm mm mm you two" she said going out the door, "but you love us" Inuyasha heard her I'm hungry let's go Inuyasha trooping out side along with the others.  
  
All sitting down it was silent so, mom being the person that she was took advantage of the situation. "So Sesshoumaru I hear you go to school with Inuyasha what are you majoring in?" Oh I want to be a lawyer" "That good you know Kagome wants to do the same thing. That is how she met Aspasia and Sango. Oh it was adorable," "mom you know he probably doesn't want to listen to those old stories." "Please, it was so funny she was three years old and Sango got mad at Aspasia over some toys and Kagome suggested that they have a trial. So she represented Aspasia and Sango had Cortez and Sango said something oh I wish I remember what she said but Kagome started crying." Now there mom laughing to hard to eat "they both went to help her and they have been friends every since" "oh yea pointing at you could tell Miroku was there at the trial cause every time he tried to touch Sango you would hear a smack and see Miroku with a red mark and a smile." Now their mom watching Inuyasha laughing so hard he could barely breath. "Inuyasha was there to and that is when he still had the subduing spell on him. Lets see he was 7 and he had started laughing at the whole thing much like he is now," everyone glancing at him. "Kagome got mad at him and started to tell him to sit and let me tell you, Inuyasha could not sit up for a week after that and I had the beads taken off and then it was that time." "Mom I think they get the point." Turning to look all of Kagome's friends were red with embarrassment. "Ok so Aspasia and Cortez what have you been doing with your selves it has been a while?" Oh, my mom is making me go into the business with her, and Cortez and I are engaged." "Congratulations!" Thank you" "but what is the business?" "Uh" Aspasia turning red "to put it simply people give us there money and we arrange for them to have a good evening with a man or woman if you know what I mean" now both red. "That's very nice" mom still not understanding "I'll be right back" and she left leaving them to the silence.  
  
Inuyasha still uncomfortable from the story and watching Kagome and Sesshoumaru stare at each other spoke up "Sesshoumaru why don't you go down with Cortez and see if you can get yourself a date?" now smirking. Kagome noticing what he said stood up "Inuyasha how dare you what is wrong with you? Sesshoumaru has been nothing but nice to us but you have been nothing but rude and hostile now please I would not kill you to be nice." Sitting down every one there sat quietly for a while letting the words sink in. Miroku stood up "maybe it's about time that we get ready to go" every one agreed getting up they heard a smack and saw Miroku on the ground with a bright red hand print on his face laughing they all trooped around the front.  
  
When all of Kagome's friends had left and Inuyasha and Rin had gone inside to wait and only Kagome and Sesshoumaru were left out side they started to talk. "So how was dinner?" "Fine," "who is coming to pick you up?" "A friend." both starred into space for a minute trying to keep the conversation going "So when Rin came in the kitchen was she telling the truth?" "Yea," Sesshoumaru losing his cool for a minute stepping closer "so what you said about me is that true?" "Yes," now Kagome stepping closer there faces coming together, (beep beep beep beep beep.)  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up carefully as so not to wake up the sleeping figure beside her getting off the bed a tail wrapped around her waist "where are you going, mate?" "To get started on breakfast you should get up too" unwrapping the tail from around her waist. "We have guest coming" "Kagome?" "Yes" turning around "don't I at least get a good morning kiss?" staring into each others eyes pulling her in (dingdong) the doorbell down stairs "well I'm up now" "I better go get the door. Hurry up" called Kagome already leaving the room. Why did we have to get interrupted? Thought Kagome heading down the stairs lost in thought.  
  
Hmm oh well there's always later she though going to answer the door. "Hello" greeting them (smack) "what was that?" Kagome looking "oh nothing" her friend Sango answer with Miroku lying on the ground. "You might want to put some more clothes on before he wakes up" pointing to Miroku. "Where's Inuyasha?" "He said he was coming he had to work thins morning" "oh" Kagome disappointed "you know him the model workaholic" "that's him let me get another robe." When she came back, stairs she was just in time to see Miroku get smacked again "Sango why do you even bother?" "Aspasia, where would all the fun be I mean you and Cortez have excitements with your business" Aspasia blushing, "but Miroku is starting to become permanently red and then how will you take him out in public" "oh yea I forgot about that." "Let's get started on that breakfast you promised." 


	2. FYI

Ok I wrote it as a one ch. story but if you like it so much I will write another ch. And read my other story My Child Your Child (has a lot of errors I'm working on it one more I want to thank Steph. And Maria for making me put up my stories and since I write my chapters out first it may be a while I think that is it oh yea e-mail me if you have any confusion on any of my stories.  
  
See ya Later,  
  
Oki 


End file.
